Songs of the Past
by T-R-Us
Summary: Conspirator’s Trilogy – Part One: Strange forces are gathering, and Tortall faces the loss of two of its greatest mages when Daine and Numair are reported missing. But who is the young amnesiac on the doorstep of the Discipline cottage at Winding Circle?


**Title: **Songs of the Past  
**Rating:** T  
**Authoress:** T-R-Us  
**Setting:** AU (Post Lady Knight – Pre Trickster's Choice)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TP's stuff. Period.

**Summary:** Conspirator's Trilogy – Part One: Strange forces are gathering, and Tortall faces the loss of two of its greatest mages when Daine and Numair are reported missing. But who is the young amnesiac on the doorstep of the Discipline cottage at Winding Circle?

**Authoress' Notes:** I've seen a couple Emelan/Tortall crossovers, but – uh – here's mine. Slaughters is the first part of the Conspirator's Trilogy, (followed by Simulacra and Woes of the Aftermath).

**Chapter One: "Prologue" **

"_What if it doesn't work?" The first man whispered, staring down at the tools in his hands. He was nervous by nature, and his current employer had done little to alleviate his fear, aside from providing the necessary equipment and ten percent of his cut up front. _

"_It'll work," the voice of his companion was heavily accented, and clearly male. While the first speaker sounded young, this man spoke in a harsh crackle. His accent was hard to understand, but even under the dark cover of night he managed to make his meaning clear with over exaggerated hand gestures. _

"_But –" The younger man had grabbed his cohort by the shoulder in a vice-like grip, eliciting a grunt of pain. His hands were those of a blacksmith's – scarred from the constant abuse of handling hot pieces of metal, and strengthened considerably from lifting heavy weights. _

"_No buts!" The older man pried the hand from his shoulder, and gave him a quick shove. "Get in there and get the job done." Despite his words, he did not sound as though he were in any particular hurry, relishing each misshapen sound that came from his mouth. "Well?" _

_A grunt and a grimace of pain indicated the swift kick that the younger man received before he finally stumbled forward. "I'm going, I'm going…" _

Veralidaine Sarrasri could only make out three things in the darkness of the apartment she shared with her teacher and lover, Numair Salmalín. The first, a large lump at the foot of the bed was Skysong. Referred to as Kitten by most, the young dragonet was sound asleep, flicking her tail back and forth contentedly. The second was pressed up to Daine's side – the sleeping form of Numair. In the scant moonlight shining through the window, his silhouette splashed across the darkness. His long nose and longer limbs were decidedly obvious in the shadows that stretched across his chest, which rose and fell in accompaniment to his soft snores.

The third individual in her immediate range of vision was short, bulky, and coming directly towards her.

The wild mage sat up in shock – as if it had never been there in the first place, the visage was gone. Whether she had imagined it or not, Daine was unsure. If anyone knew that magic came in startlingly different forms, it was her. Taking a deep breath to clear her mind, she let her eyes drift shut in an attempt to be rid of the traces that were left of the nightmare which had plagued her dreams only minutes earlier.

She shivered, her hand reaching instinctively for Numair, and stopping just short of touching his shoulder. He'd been working hard to trace death threats for the past week, and deserved his rest.

The smile that had found its way onto Daine's face as she remembered that he would be nothing but supportive even if she did wake him, wavered slightly. As strong as the urge was to grab his arms and wrap them tightly around herself, she stopped herself. Her feet slid from the bed to the cold, stone floor, and she took several tentative steps towards the small indoor privy connected to the bedroom.

Later, Daine would wonder how she could have possibly missed hearing the hall door open while she poured herself a drink. It wasn't until turning to leave that she first noticed the intruder – and dropped her glass in shock.

The man blocking her way back to Numair was tall and lanky, nothing like the apparition she had seen earlier.

Shock took hold of her body, paralyzing Daine completely. It wasn't until a calloused hand descended upon her mouth that she had the presence of mind to fight back. Her jaw elongated into a furry snout as her teeth grew pointed and more defined. She was mere moments from snapping her canine fangs down upon the hand that had been covering her, when she was forced to pause.

A second man was in the apartment.

And this one was holding an unconscious Numair.

* * *

"What do you want done with him now, sir?" The speaker was the man at least partially responsible for the abduction of two of Tortall's greatest mages: Master Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri.

"He is no longer of your concern," came the reply, to which the conspirator was visibly relieved.

"And the girl?" He'd noticed that she was attractive with her dark curls and smoky blue eyes, and hoped that somehow he'd have a chance with her – which of course, as he well knew, was unlikely.

"I have no use for her. Dump her somewhere."

"Yes, sir." He was hesitant. Did this mean she needed to be dead, or – or was it possible that she would be allowed to remain alive… with him? Sweat slowly began to line his brow and became speckled throughout his dark hair as he pondered whether or not to ask for more specific instructions.

"Wait – now that I think of it, there is something better than death." The conspirator watched his employer with wide eyes, so he had meant to have her killed. "I think she will be more interesting as a game. Let us send her loose to wander, and see what happens."

The younger man turned to leave, but couldn't resist asking one question. "Won't she simply make it back to Corus and warn the king?"

"No. I want you to make sure she doesn't. Through any means you deem necessary, I give you full authority to use your judgment. Do not take this for granted."

"Yes, sir."

**End Chapter One **

**Closing Comments:** Well. So begins the Conspirator's Trilogy. I don't really have any comments, interestingly enough. Although the original draft of this chapter had an extension of the scene where Numair and Daine are captured. I felt Daine was being a little too passive, so I simply cut it. Anyway, I'll see _you_ in chapter two!


End file.
